moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Champion of the Alliance
Members Briigg Twistsmash Leirya Konaim Alisdair Tamuraa Syiel History OOC We are a guild that is devoted to players who enjoy laid back, adventurous, non-military hierarchical RP who enjoy all forms of PvP and realize that it is won with focus, determination, and structure. Each character represents their faction or their idea, dependent on the character. Being a champion of the Alliance means a coming together of all the races into an unwavering force. We are three parts: -Organized PvP of all kinds in a relaxed setting. -RP in a knights creed, round table, style. -Host creative sometimes server-wide events. -Hope to utilize the current Argent Dawn jousting tourney. What we are not: -anal retentive about grinding BG's, Arenas, etc. -focused on 5 mans and raiding (though if people want to, it's an option.) -scripted PvP. (unless a specific event has people IC such as a small city raid.) -anti-horde (we just get revenge when they feel like griefing.) We are very new and still small, but we have devoted, warm-hearted, hard-working people who want to make this group interesting and enjoyable. Though we refer to the guild as "Champions of the Alliance," the guild is called "Champion of the Alliance" because we are all individuals, not a hierarchy. We are always open to connections from other guilds if they wish. We are also proud supporters of the MGPvP channel that has been set up. If interested, pst or mail Briigg, Leirya, or Twistsmash. IC History Under construction IC Current Under construction On Wiki editing... Welcome to our guildpage section of the Moon Guard Wiki. Here is the tutorial to get you started. Beginner tip: Here's a fun activity to get you started - 1) edit this page, add your name to the Members list 2) highlight the text of your name, and click the "Internal link" button above You'll notice this puts square brackets around your name, now that name has it's own sub-page. 3) click save page at the bottom. Editing a wiki page is very easy, we encourage members to click "edit" at the top of this page, and add their own flare. Pro tip: Here's a fun activity to set up your page - 1) Open 2 copies of this page, the Champion of the Alliance Homepage, in your web browser. 2) In the first, click your name in the memebr list. This will take you to the subpage for your character, and it'll ask you to start typing a wiki for that page. Instead of typing, click over to that secod copy of this page. 3) In the second copy, click edit at the top. 4) Copy everything in the window of code for this page (ctrl+a is select all) 5) Click back over to the first widow, the subpage for your character. Paste all the same code in there and "save page". Now your character has a site identical to the guild site. 6) Edit your character's page a bit. Change the name from Champion of the Alliance to your name, and add your own history. Check the tutorial for more tips, or /w me in game. GL :) - Twist Category:Alliance Guild Category:Moon Guard History